Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, image forming apparatuses have various functions, and operations performed by the user for the apparatus are complicated. Since an image forming apparatus is generally shared by a plurality of users in many cases, there is provided a mechanism capable of customizing settings according to each use case. For example, a button storing a setting of “2-in-1 double-sided” indicating a layout setting of “2-in-1” and a finishing setting of “double-sided” is registered in the menu screen of an image forming apparatus. When the user presses the button on the menu screen, the screen can transit to a copy function screen, thereby automatically setting “2-in-1” and “double-sided”. This can reduce the user's labor of making print settings (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-103990).
Furthermore, there is an image forming apparatus which incorporates a browser so as to use Web services (for example, an authentication function, an image processing function, and the like). By registering, as a button, the URL of a Web service referred to from the browser in the menu screen, it is possible to improve the usability of the image forming apparatus in various applications in addition to the functions of the image forming apparatus. Note that if the URL of the Web service is simply registered as a shortcut button from the browser, an icon on the button remains a browser icon. Consequently, if a plurality of browser buttons are registered in the menu, it is difficult to recognize a specific button representing a specific function. To solve this problem, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-103990 describes a technique capable of readily discriminating between the functions of respective buttons by displaying icons (Favicon) linked with the URLs of Web services on the buttons.
In the above conventional method, in an environment in which a plurality of image forming apparatuses are installed, a button created by the user using a given image forming apparatus can be used in only the image forming apparatus. Therefore, to instruct a function by displaying the same button on another image forming apparatus, the user needs to register the button again in the other image forming apparatus. Such operation is inconvenient for the user.